Blakety Blank of a Blanky
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga Cielo, wanting to be as strong as Heat, enlists the help of Argilla to see what makes their feiry redhead tick. WARNING: SEMIAU, LANGUAGE, CHARACTER PARODY, SUGGESTIVE THEMES. COMPLETE! NONSLASH
1. Insecurity

**Blankety Blank of a Blanky**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All DDS characters belong to ATLUS USA.**

**A/N: Just a relief fic. I needed humor after writing tons and tons of angst and drama…Eww…Anyway, this is a relief fic from "Contra Mundum" and "Per Aspera Ad Astra". Also, it was just an idea I expanded. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 1: Insecurity **

Cielo trudged along the light streets of Muladhara with a pout on his cute lips, his eyebrows furrowed in sheer concentration, his sapphire eyes blazing with resolve and utter determination. With his hands firmly and tightly shoved within his pockets, he continued to make his way along the streets ignoring the light drizzle and the chilly wind.

'Hmph…! I just don't understand ja?' he told himself.

Ah yes.

It was a question or rather a situation in his life that seemed to pervade his career…and much to his dismay, his whole existence.

He gritted his teeth and clutched the fabric of his uniform's shorts from where his hands were shoved. He just didn't get it.

He just didn't understand it!

'How da heck does Heat do it?!' he asked himself in complete frustration, his heart beating faster and faster as the seconds ticked by with no apparent answer dawning upon his ever persistent question.

He sighed; maybe he should just give up.

He shook his head; he didn't want to…Not really. His issue had been plaguing him for a while now and he just couldn't help but just be plain miserable about it.

What situation…?

'Why am I stuck being a mage while Heat gets all dem strength ja?!' he yelled within his mind, 'I'm a man too! I should be doing de punching and de gutting and all dat! Not some…some stupid girly spells!'

He grinded his teeth together, hoping against hope that the friction in his mouth created by his aforesaid grinding teeth would offer him comfort and relief…Alas, it had given him little comfort…and even less relief.

Now, all that he could hear was the sound of his teeth clashing against each others'! He closed his eyes momentarily; he could hear nothing but the stinging and screechy vibes. He supposed that it closely resembled the ever annoying and vexing sound one heard when a person would scratch her fingernails on the chalkboard.

Yup.

It was definitely like that.

He blinked then. He suddenly straightened up his posture.

The mess hall.

What the heck was he doing there?! Forget that! How the heck did he get there?! He frowned and looked at his feet disapprovingly, wagging his index finger back and forth in front of him and spoke, "You two are naughty ja?" he asked as he scolded his feet for bringing him there.

Great.

He was talking to his feet.

Yup. It was official. He was a bona fide idiot and a fruitcake.

He cringed at the last one.

Oh well. There was no use in arguing with himself about it. He was already there anyway; he might as well enjoy it.

He walked over to one of the empty tables and there sat himself down, putting his arms on the table's surface before bringing his head down to rest on them.

He groaned; why oh why did the gods curse him with such a position?! A mage…a healer! Indeed! It was preposterous!

They practically made him into a nurse! A male nurse…!

He sweat-dropped; not that he had anything against male nurses…No. He knew that it was a humble and noble profession. He didn't have any qualms about it. It wasn't that. It was just that…

'Why do _I_ have to be de nurse ja!? Dere are other guys out dere fit for dat kinda stuff mon!' he thought a bit bitterly.

"Cielo?"

He suddenly stiffened and then groaned once more. He didn't even feel the onset of a presence coming into being…He didn't even flinch to hear the footsteps that had neared him and had inevitably reached him…

Damn…

Maybe…Maybe he really was cut out to be a…a…a male nurse…

"Wat…?" he asked uninterestedly, his voice muffled by his arms and uniform, refusing to address the person who was speaking to him formally. What was the point anyway? He already knew who it was…

"Cielo," the person began, taking a seat right across from him, "are you alright…?"

Here, at the sound of the soft voice and the words of concern, he raised his head and smiled tightly, "Hey Argilla…" he said with soft sigh, "I'm fine ja? So…um…wat's up?"

She smiled at him in return but he knew that she didn't buy his story…She knew that there was something bothering her teammate and comrade.

"Cielo, I'm not stupid." Argilla said firmly, crossing her arms on her chest, "I know something's wrong. Why don't you just tell me? I want to help you…" she finished; the firm gaze that she had held now softening. And at that, Cielo's countenance had relinquished its somewhat stiffened and tensed demeanor as well.

Well…he wouldn't tell her what his exact problem was…but he figured that it wouldn't hurt to give her a hint, ne?

And so, he cast his head down; not daring to meet her eyes. No; he couldn't do that. He wouldn't be able to get away from her and her probing and prodding questions if he did; she would be able to read him like an open book!

"Say…Argilla…"

"Hm?"

"Um…do you ever feel…as if…as if you were stationed on your duties…inappropriately…?" he asked in a low tone, his voice meek…gentle…almost wistful. But it didn't get by Argilla without being scrutinized for its hidden meaning.

Oh no.

She was surprised a bit though. Cielo had asked her a very pertinent question. He had been eloquent as well. No more of that jovial or carefree tone. No…

He was serious.

But then again; he had asked her such a question in an unfazed way; as if he were just trying to make conversation. But she knew otherwise.

And she probably had an idea of what it was…

"Um…sometimes…"

Cielo's head snapped alert at that; she did!?

"Well…that was before." she finished with a smile, "When I was first stationed in my first platoon and designated as a mage…well, it had been…difficult."

Now, Cielo was interested to know. What happened? Why had it been difficult…? And most importantly, what changed her mind.

"Wat happened?" he asked in a low tone.

Argilla blinked; she was still having a hard time getting used to a serious-looking and serious-sounding Cielo. For some reason, it just didn't seem right to her. She shuddered at that.

"Well," she began as she put a hand on her chin in reminiscence, "well…let's just say that I had found a patient that I wouldn't mind healing and caring for, for the rest of my career." she said with a chuckle.

Cielo made a face. And he thought that it would be some sort of divine revelation, some sort of holy epiphany that had prompted his teammate to stay within that current job.

'I should've known.' he thought to himself, 'I should've known dat it would be a guy to change her mind.'

What guy?

Well, he didn't need to answer that. Everybody who was anybody knew whom Argilla had been insinuating about.

"I know that that's not what you want to hear Cielo." he heard his teammate say as she chuckled, "What I want to tell you is that, if you feel that you have your calling out there in the field, then listen to it."

Cielo stiffened at that. He perked up his ears and his eyes dilated, fixed on the pink-haired woman across from him.

"W-wat…?"

She chuckled again, "I said that there are many cadets or officers who are unsatisfied with their line of work…Either their positions or their scope of duties and responsibilities. Most of those people," she paused as she leaned towards him, her eyes deadly fixed on his, "are dissatisfied because that is not their true calling…"

"True…calling…?" he repeated like a zombie.

She nodded with a cheerful smile as she leaned back again, leaning back on the backrest of the chair, "Yes. A calling. It's the passion that you have for that activity. Or in this case, your job."

"Oh…" Cielo trailed off; completely understanding.

She giggled, "As for me, I've found my true calling!"

Cielo made a sour face and there snorted, "Ja…ja mon…I don't need to know dat stuff…You can snog Serph all you want but leave me out of it."

She blushed, "Erm…yes…Well, that's beside the point. Anyway Cielo, I hope you feel better…" She really did. Cielo may be a kid comparatively to her; seeing that she was older by a few years…But she also knew that by tribal law, Cielo was designated as a man. And hence, he was free to make his own decisions.

She wasn't leading him around to nowhere either.

The true calling. It was essential for people like Cielo. Younger people like him still have that rush; that wave of passion. She knew that he had asked her that question because he himself was dissatisfied with his position.

With their talk now having ended, she could only hope that he would heed her words.

Argilla then stood and Cielo gave her a curious look to which she smiled, "I gotta go. I need to be at the infirmary."

Duty calls.

Oh okay…

Whatever.

xxxxx

Cielo lay there on his bunk, wide awake even when it had been past midnight. He just couldn't sleep as he kept thinking about what he and Argilla had spoken about.

She was right of course!

That was the reason why he wasn't happy with his job! It wasn't for him!

He smiled; yes…He had always wanted to be something else…

He thought for a moment and there made a mental sketch of all his teammates. The first being Argilla. He shuddered; nope. He had the same job as she and he didn't like it.

'Okay…Next!'

The next in the lineup was Gale. Cielo blinked as he mentally pictured Gale. Cold…calculating…unfeeling…rigid…

Again, he shuddered. Nope. That wasn't for him. Being a…a scientist…?

'Eh…no.'

And he didn't need to openly justify why. To be put bluntly, he just merely did not possess the mental faculties or the strict rigid discipline for it. Nope. Not in a million years would he be able to do what Gale did.

So, the next was…

Serph.

He sweat-dropped. That was easy.

'I can't be like Serph!' he thought with a laugh, 'Dere can only be one leader of de tribe!'

Besides, Cielo was dead sure that he wouldn't be able to do what Serph did. What was it that he did?

'Keep his mouth shut for too long…!' He shuddered.

'Did dat mean he has to brush his teeth every hour?' he thought. It wasn't a secret that those who rarely spoke would be having a major case of overwhelming dragon-breath!

'Eww…! Nasty…!' he thought, 'But den again…Argilla would be happy to brush his teeth for him!' he laughed.

'Okay…dat's just weird. Next!'

Next…!?

There was no one left!

Well, there was one more left…But he was the person that Cielo hardly ever got along with! Why? Because that guy was a self-detonating bomb! That was why!

He frowned at that thought. True that the said person was a comrade and all…But, let's just say that he wasn't the person Cielo would hang out with for a drink at a bar for picking up girls…

Nope.

That guy would sooner kill him than do that.

But still…Cielo had run out of options. And so, without further ado, he let his mind meander. He smiled; dazzled.

'Wow…!' he thought as he remembered his performance.

Whose performance?

Who else? Heat, their brute of course!

'Yea! He got to do so many cool stuff ja?!' he thought as his imagination ran away with him.

'He got to fight wid dem bad guys one on one ja?! Punching and kicking! And…none of dat healing crap…' he finished with a sudden thought of disdain.

At that thought, he imagined…

He imagined what would it be like if he and Heat had switched places…What if he had been classified as the Embryon's strongest fighting machine…and Heat had been the team's healer?

Cielo chuckled, 'I would be having de best life ever!'

Yes. He imagined it now. Parades after parades would be had in his honor. Girls would just start to fall at his feet…just begging for a chance to be dated by their strongest and most handsomest of warriors…

There he was, standing in the middle of the crowd, with his robust and strong posture, his hands on his hips commandingly, his chin tilted upwards in an almost arrogant manner. He had his eyes closed for but a moment before he opened them, looking lazily yet firmly on the horizon.

His chest was hard, tight and firm, rippling and bulging with muscles. His blue hair was caught in a gentle breeze, its tendrils dancing along its teasing motion, making his countenance all the more majestic…

"Oh Cielo…can you teach us how…to make sweet hot love…?"

"All in good time…" he trailed off in reply solemnly, not even sparing the attractive and submissive women at his feet a glance.

Cielo's heart beat erratically as his imagination ran amuck; he could practically see himself in that fantasy! He practically heard that sultry yet innocent female voice in his head, perfectly seeing their voluptuous bodies in front of him as well!

"Ack!" he suddenly exclaimed, "I want dat ja?!"

Oh yes. When he became like Heat, he would be revered…Fame and fortune would be his. Wealth, wine and women would merely throw themselves at his feet.

Yes. There would no longer be any of that…healing and spell casting nonsense! Hmph! From now on, there would only be what mattered most. Power. Strength.

That was it.

It was decided.

That was what he wanted to do.

He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be as strong as Heat. 'No mon! Even better! Hah! Watch out Embryon! Cielo is going for a makeover!!'

He paused, being completely still.

A makeover?

He shook his head and slammed his palm on his forehead. Perhaps he had been hanging out with female healers too much…Even his word usage was being feminine…

Well, it just went to show him that he had a lot of work to do in order to catch up to Heat!

xxxxx

He fixed his eyes on his redheaded comrade as they battled a squad of renegade rookies. It had been him, Argilla and Heat. Cielo's eyes were blazing with admiration and his heart pounded excitedly as he saw that his redheaded teammate still had to get even a scratch on him!

One after another, the enemy fell before Heat's strong hands…

Cielo was amazed, 'I…I wanna be like dat ja!?'

xxxxx

It had been a few hours now and they had made it back safely to Muladhara. Again, Cielo found himself alone in the mess hall. He had been thinking about Heat's fighting technique…He was a force of sheer strength! He had totally overwhelmed his opponents! None of them had stood even a ghost of a chance!

Cielo smiled; now he knew for certain that this was his true calling!

He stood up and wanted to report to the drill sergeant to ask for a transfer…But…aa…No. He would never allow it.

Why?

'Because dey think dat I'm some weak girl!!' he mentally screamed.

No.

What he needed to do was to convince them for a transfer after doing self training! That was right! He needed to do his own training and when he was stronger and fit enough, the instructors would have no choice but to transfer him! They wouldn't have any reason to deny him!

He smiled cheekily at that as his sapphire eyes narrowed into slits like that of a grinning fox.

'Sly…'

So then…

His thoughts meandered…

Hmph…

Training…What sort of training…?

His brain suddenly pulsed! That was right! Heat!! He was the key! All he needed to do was to watch Heat and see what made him tick! He had to observe him and find out the source of his strength!

He needed to know! And when he did…

'I'd be better dan him!' he thought with utter determination as he clenched his hands into fists, 'Look out world! Dis is de beginning of a new and improved Cielo!!'

xxxxx


	2. Intuition

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 2: Intuition **

xxxxx

This was the first night of his covert operation. His team had just been from a mission and was dead tired. Well, _they_ were tired. But he was not.

He grinned, 'Dis really is my calling!' he thought as he realized that he still possessed strength and energy while his other teammates did not!

Well, that was a good ego booster!

He looked left and right and noticed that he was alone. Drat! That was fast! They had already been dismissed!

He swiftly stalked out of the room and looked for his redheaded teammate. A few moments later, he stood in front of his room's door.

He narrowed his eyes. No…There had to be a better place to watch him…He panicked as he felt footsteps within, nearing the door.

'Damn! Gotta hide!'

He ran for the nearest corner and there hid himself as Heat walked out of his room. Cielo eyed him stealthily, 'Ah! I thought he was tired ja!?' Well, he was wrong. Heat was probably going for extra training!

Cielo nodded; mentally taking notes. That was probably how he managed to stay stronger than the rest! He grinned; sweet!

First lesson: clear!

He followed the redhead slowly, accurately, a few feet behind him and made a note of everything that Heat had done. Well, those things that Cielo deemed that fit his criteria…

Hm…

xxxxx

He had been tailing him for over two hours now and needless to say, Cielo was ecstatic! Heat had given him a few pointers! He had gone to the fitness center and had workout. After that, he had a relaxing moment at the meditation center…

Yes; Cielo agreed with that.

It was important to have a sound body and mind.

After that, Heat had his dinner. Healthy food.

Cielo stuck his tongue out at that and blanched, 'Healthy…Ewww…!'

But still, he knew that if he wanted to be like Heat and even surpass him, he had to eat the so-called goo.

Something had been bothering Cielo though. This was just standardized things. Meaning to say that every soldier of Heat's rank and duty did things like that. There wasn't any difference. And that wasn't what Cielo was looking for.

He wanted to know what set Heat apart from everyone else of his rank and place of duty. He wanted to know what drove the redhead to always outperform everyone else. He wanted to know that zing…that pizzazz that gave him the impetus to strive for being the best…for being the strongest…

He wanted to know what possessed him to run the extra mile.

And he knew that the training, meditation and diet weren't that impetus.

No.

It was something else.

Cielo narrowed his eyes; slightly disappointed.

Oh well.

He was young; there was plenty of time to observe Heat better! He knew that Heat had a secret; a secret to his success and Cielo was going to find out what.

xxxxx

It had been a week now since he had started to observe his enigmatic redhead comrade…And he was disappointed. There had been no new findings in his investigation…

Heat trained after dismissal…He meditated…and ate…He did his duty diligently…And then he had been sure to get as much needed rest as possible…

Cielo sighed.

There was no…zing in that. Everybody did that…!

"Come on brudda…! Do something amazing for a change! Dat stuff is boring…"

There, as he lay on his bed thinking of Heat's itinerary that it suddenly struck him. Of course! Why didn't he think of that?!

He grinned, 'So…it's probably…during dat time!' he thought convivially.

That was right! The zing that he had been looking for was something that was most probably closely guarded! Of course! It was Heat's secret to his success after all! So, whatever it was that he was doing or whatever it was that was making him stronger was something that he would never show the public!

And Cielo knew when the most likely time he would be engaged at such an act.

While everyone slept.

Now that he thought more about it, the more it made sense. Cielo had never seen what went on in Heat's room. The moment the redhead entered his room for his sleep, Cielo assumed that he had indeed retired for the night and so had retired as well.

Well, now, Cielo realized that it wasn't a complete loss!

Now he had another lead! Sweet!

xxxxx

Cielo pressed himself against the wall firmly as he saw the redhead enter his room. It had been two days now since his "breakthrough". And now he had decided to act upon it.

He walked over to his door; not before making sure that the hallway was empty. He pressed his ear against it.

Nothing.

No sound.

He furrowed his eyes and listened intently.

Still nothing.

Finally, half an hour had passed and still nothing was picked up by his attentive and perked up ears.

He suppressed a growl from within his throat.

Damn!

Were his assumptions wrong!?

Did Heat really…just do what everyone else did?! There was…nothing else?!

A part of Cielo refused to believe that…but a part of him did. He looked at his watch again. It had been an hour now.

Damn! That was fast!

Cielo sighed and saw that it was nearly one in the morning. He had better turn in for the night…They had an important mission tomorrow…On the next day, they were to meet the leader of the rebel rookies.

Their leader had asked for an audience with Serph…And the half-mute man had been kind enough to accommodate them.

Sometimes, Cielo just didn't understand Serph. If Heat had been in charge, he would've had those rebels caught and converted into Embryon by now!

Oh well.

He supposed that he would never understand politics…

That was probably the reason why he wasn't chosen as leader. He sweat-dropped at that. Now, as he thought more of his situation, his eyelids felt heavy. He needed to get some shut-eye. Oh well…

He could observe Heat some other time…

He turned to leave and suddenly froze.

There was a sound!!

He felt his fire of vigilance be rekindled as he found himself pressed by Heat's door once more, enticed by the faint sound that he heard.

He kept his eyes peeled, his ears perked up, his lips tugged upwards for a grin and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

His face fell.

He shook his head. Maybe he was imagining things…

'Oh mon…I do need sleep…'

He started to walk away again and there once more froze as he heard another sound emanating from within the room.

Again, he found himself pressed up against the wall, listening intently.

Again, he waited…and waited…and waited.

He slumped his shoulders, 'Dis is…getting old ja…?' he thought dryly, having half the mind to knock on Heat's door loudly and beat the crap out of him when he answered the door. Cielo sweat-dropped; beat the crap out of him…?

Hardly.

If anything, it would be Heat beating the crap out of him, bludgeoning him to a bloody pulp. He shivered at that.

He stiffened once more as he heard it.

He pressed himself firmer against the wall, his left ear on the door itself…

"…aa…f…ht…r…y…a…od…er…" the muffled sounds said.

There was no mistaking it now. Heat was…talking!?

No, no…

He wasn't…

He was…murmuring…

Cielo's eyes widened and his lips tugged upwards for a triumphant grin. He had been right all along! Heat did have that special crap! There was a zing after all!

Cielo furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he heard the speech to be a bit clearer.

"You…reason for…up in the morning…You keep me going…"

Cielo removed himself from the door immediately, making a bewildered face.

'Say wat…!? He's…Ack! He's having a girl in dere!!!!' he mentally screamed.

No. It couldn't be right! Could it? At that, he pressed himself against the door again and listened…

"Without you…I wouldn't be able……anything…" his muffled voice said.

Cielo's eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets at that moment. His hair stood on one end. Why was everyone having that sort of situation!?!

Argilla had found her calling because of Serph…and vice versa. And now Heat too?! Did that mean that for him to be successful at his job, that he had had to meet someone that he would be enjoying the work…for!?

Cielo made a sour face and ran from the scene.

Did that mean that, like Argilla, he had to find a patient whom he would be glad to heal for the rest of his career!?

'No way!!' he shouted internally, refusing to submit to such an assumption.

'No, no!'

xxxxx

He frantically looked left and right for her. She could help him! His sapphire eyes scanned the area, looking for the all-too-familiar pink hair.

Because! There was no way that he would be able to discover Heat's secret on his own. Nope. He wasn't that skilled to pull it off.

'Wat, sneak into his room!? And get caught?! No way!' he thought defensively. At least, with Argilla, if he got caught, he would have her to backup his story and wouldn't be put under arrest. He would be there for "lawful" reasons.

He would let _her_ sniff _him_ out for him! That was all there was to it. It wasn't that he had not foreseen what he would need and what he would have to say to convince Argilla either. He knew a lot about Heat from his observations; and now that there had been an addendum, namely a girl, in the equation, Cielo decided that it was time to even that and add Argilla as well.

From the observations that he had made of Heat, he had been able to piece together instances that seemed "suspicious"; at least, from a military point of view.

Argilla wouldn't be able to resist his offer when he had told her all he knew about Heat. That he was sure of.

Ah! There she was!

Wait.

He frowned; she was speaking to Serph…

He made a sour face; and from the looks of it, she was liking it too.

'Eww…'

Well, he didn't want to break up their little moment, but Cielo deemed that it wasn't every day that he did interrupt such a moment. Besides, this was for a good cause! Well, better than talking about a sex-invite…

'Gross…!'

He ran up to them and scratched his head as he looked at Serph apologetically, "Erm…sorry ja? But…I…could I borrow Argilla for a while mon? It's important…"

Serph blinked and there nodded, "Alright…"

Cielo grinned, "Thanks brudda!" he said as he grabbed onto Argilla's arm, dragging her away from the scene without so much as asking her permission.

"Hey! What's the deal Cielo?!" he heard her ask, but he paid her no heed. He'd tell her; but not now!

Soon, they reached a secluded spot and there, Cielo met her blazing pink eyes. He sweat-dropped; so she was sort of mad that he had interrupted her moment with Serph. So what?! Come on! They practically were glued to each other! A few minutes without him wouldn't hurt!

"Argilla, I've found my true calling!"

xxxxx

Argilla blinked as she stared at Cielo, letting silence reign supreme. She had just spent a total of half an hour listening to his story…of his ramblings…and of his plan.

The plan seemed…feasible…

"So, whatcha think?! Pretty good investigating ja?!" he asked in hopeful joy.

Argilla blinked again and there…after a moment of pure silence…

"Are you crazy!?" she yelled.

Cielo cringed; she was…noisy…

"Cielo!" she gasped in disbelief, "You…you're not supposed to be stalking a member of our tribe! That's…that's a criminal offense! If Heat found out, he might press charges against you!"

Cielo winced; he knew that Argilla wasn't one who played dirty…She played by the rules…

'Not dat I didn't come prepared! Hehe…' he thought.

Well, it was time to put her trait of being straight-laced against her.

"But Argilla! I have reason to think dat he's hiding something ja?!" he said, whining a bit. Argilla was a softie…He was sure that she would like to hear him out.

Argilla sighed, "Cielo…I don't know. I mean, what could Heat be doing that would warrant for you to spy on him!?"

Cielo nodded, "Didn't you notice how sometimes dat he would disappear right after da debriefing…When he would say dat he forgot something?"

Argilla raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Go on…"

Cielo smirked internally; she bought it!

"Well, wat if I told you dat I knew where he was going and de reason why…"

Argilla snorted, "That doesn't prove anything Cielo. He could've merely forgotten something in his room. That's not an uncommon scenario."

"Okay, okay…! Do you remember yesterday? When we were about to leave dat he left and came back a grouch?"

She snorted again as she crossed her arms, "Come on Cielo. That's just Heat. He's never the happy camper type. That still says nothing."

"Maybe not but didn't it seem dat Heat was…weird dat day? He wasn't even focusing! He kept getting distracted! Dat's wen it all clicked! He probably didn't find dat thing dat he goes to in his room before every mission! Dat was why he was upset!"

At this, Argilla let her suspicion rise and her curiosity take over.

Cielo was grinning like an elf as he saw that he was beginning to win her over.

'Finally!!'

"Well, de reason is…"

He whispered into the woman's ears and a moment later, Argilla backed away from him, "Whoa! That…that is against military conduct! You're not supposed to be…to be harboring people in your room! That's illegal!"

Cielo nodded cheerfully, grinning, "Yea, yea mon!"

Argilla suddenly raised an eyebrow, "Why are you telling me this Cielo? I could have both you and Heat thrown in jail."

Ah…

Cielo cast his face down, "I don't really care if you do. I just know dat I want to be like Heat. I've seen him and…well, I know dat he's getting his drive from somewhere else…Like de way you get your drive from Serph…"

Argilla's blazing eyes softened at that. Cielo thought that he had found his calling; that was why he was tailing Heat.

He wanted to be just like him…Just like the way a little boy envied his older brother or father before him…

'Cielo…' she thought with a softened demeanor, 'I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.'

He…wanted to know about Heat's source of inspiration…because he wanted to know of whether or not it would be the same for him. She had someone…And now it would seem that Heat had someone too…

And from the looks of it, Cielo probably wanted one too…

"I just…want to know…if I need someone like dat too. So…would you…would you help me find out…?"

Argilla sighed, "You don't need me Cielo. You could do that yourself."

He shook his head, "No way mon! Dis is a two-man mission! Besides, I need someone to corroborate my story ja?"

Argilla frowned; forgetting about the personal issue of Cielo's true calling and focusing on the obvious. There was still the issue of Heat harboring someone in that room. And if what Cielo said was true, then, it warranted that the redhead be investigated. The thing was, she didn't want to turn this issue over to the MP; they would be less forgiving…if Heat really was at fault.

No.

For now, she would keep this under wraps.

And as for Cielo…

She couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He was still in the dark; feeling his way along the walls, still trying to make sense of everything about himself. He still had doubts about his capabilities and his true path. He thought that perhaps his path might be similar to Heat's…

She knew that she was one who obeyed rules and such…But for now, she would indulge Cielo in his little game and turn a blind eye to rules. She needed him to realize his true calling; she needed him to realize his mistake.

What mistake…?

'That you're fine the way you are Cielo…No change is needed.' she thought with a smile.

"Okay Cielo. Tonight. You and me. At Heat's quarters."

"At 0100 hours." Cielo finished.

'Right on track!' Cielo thought with glee; mentally patting himself on the back as his manipulative mind coupled with his wounded-puppy routine worked. She wasn't so resistant after all.

xxxxx

It was a quarter of an hour to 0100 hours. Cielo's heartbeat quickened as he waited patiently for his partner in crime to arrive. He chuckled at that; it had sounded as if they were on a heist!

'Hehe…Just like playing robbers!' he thought with a snicker.

He suddenly shook his head! No! He should really stop behaving, feeling and sounding like a kid! Heat didn't say stuff like that!

'Ya! And he's sooo cool ja?!'

"Cielo…!"

He turned to the source of the low and whispered hiss and saw his teammate and crime accessory Argilla. He smiled and jogged up to her, "Hey! Ready to go?"

She nodded, "Right. Let's get this over with…"

He nodded cheerfully and proceeded to walk when she suddenly yanked him back, gripping his arm tightly, "Ey!"

He was met with blazing pink eyes, "This had better not be a waste of time Cielo…"

With the look that she was giving him, he couldn't help but shudder. She could be scary…

"Or otherwise I'm going to gut you…and leave you for Heat to beat the crap out of." she finished with a low growl.

He nodded frantically, attempting to quell her mounting suspicion and anger, "No, no of course not! It would be worth it! Now come on!"

Argilla rolled her eyes before pushing passed him and walking towards Heat's room.

Cielo scratched his head and smirked cheekily. Once they arrive there she'd know that he wasn't joking or fooling around!

Ten minutes later, they had reached the door…

Argilla looked at it intently and then at Cielo. The two nodded simultaneously and so set out on their covert operation.

The two pressed their ears towards the door…and waited.

Seconds ticked painfully by and no sound was heard…But the two persevered…Minutes ticked by…and again no sound was heard.

It had been half an hour now…and still nothing. Now, with the onset of the feelings of frustration and aggravation, Argilla shot Cielo a dirty look with her eyes narrowing into slits, shaking her head.

Cielo knew what that meant.

"You're dead. Your ass is mine." her face and more overly, her pink eyes, seemed to say.

He gulped again.

He suddenly stiffened. There! He pointed to the door again and motioned for Argilla to do the same.

"Aa…a…f…ht…r…K…me…g…g…" the voice seemed to say.

Argilla's pink eyes widened. There it was! Cielo wasn't kidding! There really was someone in there! But then again…Heat could merely be talking to himself…or was talking to someone in the phone.

She considered leaving then…

But.

She suddenly stiffened.

Was that…

Was that the rustling of clothes…?

And the sound of…moaning?!

She stifled a gasp. Nope. Forget about the earlier bailout plan. Now, the former option seemed more feasible than the latter. Rustling of clothes and moaning and speech of affection only meant one thing.

There was someone else in there.

Unless…

'Unless Heat's totally game for sex being done over the phone.' she snorted. She then shuddered as she considered the possibility of her teammate being that way, 'Eww gross!'

She stopped her thoughts when she heard the murmuring within again.

Argilla narrowed her eyes as she pressed her ear firmer against the door. She could hear the murmuring within!

"Yes…I…f…t…r…K…tie…"

"If it…weren't…for you……………I am…od…f…r…"

Argilla's eyes narrowed now, "Katie!? Is that the name of his woman?!" she hissed malevolently.

Now, she was convinced. Heat was hiding someone in there.

Cielo looked at her and nodded, "Maybe!"

Argilla gritted her teeth, "This is illegal!"

So Cielo had been right! There was a stowaway within Heat's room. Argilla tore herself away from door and suddenly yanked Cielo away from there too, "Come on Cielo. We've heard enough."

Cielo's eyes widened at that and there his lips quivered; he didn't even get to see Heat's inspiration!

Before he could protest, he had been yanked and dragged away.

"But…but…!" Finally, he capitulated, "Oh…okay…"

xxxxx

Cielo looked at Argilla's back and forth pacing form with mild interest. He had had his elbows rest on the table, his face in turn resting on the palms of his hands, "Um…wat now ja?"

It had been a day now since they had found out about "Katie"…

And Argilla was fuming. Cielo didn't know why though…

And so, he voiced out his opinion, "Say, Argilla…why is it so bad for Heat to have a girl dere anyway? Who cares? I mean, don't you and Serph do dat too?" he asked innocently, his sapphire eyes glowing in curiosity with no ounce of sarcasm.

Argilla blushed and then glowered at the young man, "No. It's different. Serph and I are perfectly aware of the regulations! And we do not cohabitate! Ever!"

Cielo rolled his eyes; whatever.

He really didn't care… All that he wanted to know was to see Heat's inspiration. Katie…

It was a name that he had never even heard off.

"Say…Argilla…Have you ever heard of a woman named…Katie…?"

Here, Argilla stopped pacing around and looked at the young man meaningfully, "No. Not really…But it could easily be a new recruit. You know how Heat is…"

Cielo snorted, "Yea…I know alright."

Heat had a tendency to switch girls as quick as he can change his underwear. He liked them young and fresh…and at times, the new recruits. It was possible that this Katie was a new recruit.

"Well, there's only one way to find out Cielo." she said as she grinned.

"Huh?"

xxxxx

The two found themselves seated in silence…Argilla had half the mind to report Heat to the MP…But she decided against it…

Heat wasn't just a fellow tribe member. He was a comrade…and most importantly, a friend. She didn't want to do this to him…But she had no choice. She had requested for the dossier for a "Katie"; a female within the tribe and no one was registered with such a name.

It was clear that whoever it was within his room was either using a pseudo name…or…or was a stowaway.

Probably a criminal that he was hiding…

She shook her head; there were so many dirty thoughts that were running through her head that she knew not even to justify. There were so many possibilities…Maybe this woman was a criminal…or a rookie…or whatever…!

Well. There was only one way to settle this.

Cielo was smiling though; they were after the same thing…But with different motives! He wanted to know who Heat's inspiration was! That was…if this "Katie" was even real…Yes. There was a chance that he and Argilla may have only misheard Heat…

But then again, Cielo wouldn't tell Argilla that. He needed her to sniff Heat the way a bloodhound would when hunting for a fox…

"So, wat now skipper?"

Argilla shrugged her shoulders.

"Simple. We have to tell Heat."

Cielo could've sworn that he heard her wrong. Say…what!?

"Wat!? Are you crazy mon!? He'd kill me if he knew!"

Argilla shook her head, "Don't worry. I won't tell him about you. I'll just say that I heard something within his room. Listen, this might be serious Cielo. But at the same time, we have to keep this under wraps."

Cielo felt relieved, "Okay…whatever…"

xxxxx

"Heat." Argilla stated, stopping an already brooding teammate from his walk.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

xxxxx

A loud roar was heard within the mess hall and Argilla felt all the more uncomfortable. A roar…? No…It wasn't a roar, per se. It was his laugh…

Heat laughed as loud as he could care to as he heard Argilla's accusation.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" he asked.

Argilla blushed, but then again, kept her chin up and high…and proud, "Just what I said Heat. Are you harboring an illegal in your room?"

Heat stopped his roar of a laugh and there narrowed his red eyes at her, "No."

He then stood from the chair and there prepared to leave. Oh no! He wouldn't be able to get away from her that easily!

"Oh no you don't Heat! This is serious!"

Heat didn't pay attention and there just continued to walk away. Argilla gritted her teeth, "Okay…you asked for it…" she trailed off.

"Halt Heat!" she said with a loud and firm voice. He heeded her words and stopped with a sigh, "What is it now woman?"

"If you are indeed harboring someone in there, I wouldn't hesitate to have you arrested and that little filly of yours thrown in jail and face the military tribunal!"

She had expected Heat to relent and tell her the full story…But she didn't expect him to laugh at her…again.

What the hell was so funny anyway?! Wasn't he taking this seriously!?

"Woman, I don't know how much pot you've been smoking…But, I'll tell you again. I'm not having any girl or woman in my room." He then walked back over to her and leaned down towards her; their faces almost in contact and whispered darkly, "Got that?"

Argilla was frozen on the spot.

Taking her silence as compliance enough, he nodded and took his leave.

xxxxx


	3. Impetus

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, EXTREME OOC-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! **

**Chapter 3: Impetus**

"Why that…that…jerk!" she half-yelled.

Cielo gave himself a mental pat on the back; he knew that Heat wouldn't tell Argilla anything. Well, he was still on track. Now, Argilla would be convinced that the only way for Heat to be found out would be through covert observations.

There were no other options.

And tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity.

Tomorrow, they had a mission…

And tomorrow, Cielo knew that Heat would make contact with his inspiration just before the mission…He knew because he had watched his teammate and the way he would "conveniently" disappear right after the debriefing and return at the garage at the last moment.

Oh yes.

Tomorrow would be the day…

But for now, he merely had to cool his raging dragon a bit…

"Now, now Argilla…Enough of dat ja?"

"Enough!?" she asked in incredulity.

Cielo shook his head, "You had better get some rest ja? We have a mission tomorrow! We'll figure it out den!"

"But…But Heat might get rid of his woman by then!" she half-yelled in an almost frantic fashion.

Cielo raised his eyebrow, "Well, isn't dat good? I mean, you wouldn't have to press charges den right?"

Argilla slumped her shoulders, "I…I guess so…"

Wait…was that…Did she say that with a hint of…regret…?

"Aha!" Cielo said as he pointed a finger on his teammate, "You want to know who it is too don't you!?"

Argilla blushed; so she did! Who cares!? And she would never admit it to Cielo. Not now and not ever.

"Whatever Cielo. Let's turn in for the night. I'll see you at 0500 hours."

Cielo cheekily smiled and waved, "Nighty night!"

He then grinned evilly. Tomorrow…

xxxxx

"Well, let's move out ladies!"

The sound of Serph's command was resolute.

Well, it was time.

During that time though, Cielo watched Heat intently. He had noticed that there was slight tension on the redhead. Cielo smirked.

He saw as Heat spoke to Serph…Aa…He was excusing himself.

As soon as Heat had made his leave, did Cielo bounce up to Argilla and whispered, "Let's go!"

"Go?" she asked in confusion.

He nodded, "Quick! He's getting away!"

"What?" she asked.

Cielo rolled his eyes, "He's going to his woman! Let's go!"

Argilla's brain automatically clicked; right! She remembered Cielo telling her how Heat always disappeared right before every mission! And now, he just did it again!

She suddenly grabbed him by the arm and walked out.

xxxxx

The two stalked the redhead as stealthily as they could. They walked noiselessly; their breathing slow and calm, not even a whiff of breath could be distinguished. No sound was heard…not even a drop of a pin could be perceived…

All was eerily silent…

They knew that Heat had to hurry with whatever it was that he needed to do. They had all been given only five whole minutes…

And that wasn't a lot of time.

Argilla pressed herself against the wall, her palms on the wall's surface and there slowly peeked from the corner and saw that Heat had already entered his room. She quickly yanked Cielo and moved.

A moment later, they stood in front of his metallic door. Argilla inspected it and saw that it was unlocked…

Heat must've been in a real hurry to do whatever it was that he wanted to do…

'Or to see whoever he wanted to see…!' she thought, her eyes blazing angrily. She had warned him already and this was what he still did!

She couldn't help but growl at that.

Cielo grinned from ear to ear. His success, his moment of triumph was nigh…It was there, staring them in the face…the conduit that would transport him upon the face of utter victory…and utter revelation…

For within the strong, metallic massive door in front of them, intent on barring their path, laid his path to salvation…For when he entered within his comrade's room would all things be clear for Cielo…

It was then that he would realize his true calling…

It was within that room that would provide him that timeless wisdom possessed by only the strongest of warriors…of only the mightiest…the proudest…

"Aa…! Let's go Argilla!"

Argilla looked at him and nodded.

And there, slowly opened the door…

The two walked in cautiously, half expecting for Heat to be at the other side…But what greeted them was the twilight that pervaded the room…

All was dark…

Argilla grabbed Cielo's hand and navigated through the large room. It wasn't the standard soldier's room…It was larger…

They took the first two steps within and there froze as they heard the distinct sound of voices…

Argilla narrowed her eyes and there ventured further within with Cielo in tow. They walked further and further within and there noticed how the faint sounds of voices steadily get more pronounced…

'Where the heck is his bed…?!' Argilla thought frantically.

Her question was answered as she then registered the faint illumination in the room; it was very faint…like that of a match's light. But since the room was otherwise pitch-dark, the light illumination attracted her and Cielo like moths to a flame.

Cielo shivered; was this how he was supposed to live his life should he become like Heat and enter the class of Heavy Warrior? His whole room seemed to reek of…

'Of plain creepiness!' he thought with a slight shudder.

But still, they were nearing the end…! He could hear Heat talking!!

The two suddenly froze as if they had been met with a divine being. Their eyes almost dropped from their sockets upon their discovery…

They found their teammate alright…

And apparently…they had found his…'inspiration' as well…

"You…you're my reason for getting up in the morning…you know…?" Heat trailed off, completely oblivious to the people standing in front of him, focusing all of his energy and thought onto his ritual.

"You…you are the one that keeps me going…"

Cielo's heart stopped beating as he beheld the figure huddled on the corner of his room, illuminated just faintly by a small lamp a foot away from him…

'Dat…dat's his…inspiration…?!' he thought with outmost shock, disbelief and a sense of disappointment. He couldn't believe it! If someone had relayed such information to him, he never would've believed it!

Never in a million years!

But with his eyes now, as he looked at him…on the floor…He knew that it was for real. He had even rubbed his eyes over and over to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

Nope.

He really wasn't.

Heat's source of inspiration was…

Was…

Argilla was stupefied beyond belief, her heart getting caught up within her throat.

Heat was within deep thought and had his eyes closed. His eyebrows were furrowed his concentration, his form huddled closely, resembling a fetus…Only he was sitting up.

They looked from Heat to themselves and there saw how the other's face crumbled from within.

It was a sight that neither Cielo nor Argilla had ever expected to see…

There on the floor sat their teammate, nuzzling his face against his…his cape.

He embraced the piece of clothing lovingly, and held it tightly against him, his head leaning towards its fabric, his nose buried deep within its folds.

Cielo felt dirty all of a sudden as he continued to listen to Heat. And from the looks of it, Argilla shared the same sentiments.

Shock and total bewilderment reigned them both that they could neither move a strand of their hair nor could they utter one single syllable…

Heat was still oblivious to them…and there continued to chant with a dreamy expression on his face, a creepy and eerie smile pervading his ever gruff and rugged facial expression…

"Without you, I won't be able to perform…" he trailed off, his voice low and husky, carefully nuzzling the cape's fabric against his face's skin.

"I…I am the best. I am the strongest…" he chanted, "I am the best…I am powerful…I am the strongest…" he trailed off, caressing the cape's folds within his fingers effortlessly, as if it were silk, his nose nuzzling the fabric gently, affectionately.

Cielo could've dropped dead on the spot.

There was just something in the way Heat looked and the way he spoke that didn't seem right to Cielo. It was unheard of! Heat was a force of sheer brute force and primordial strength! He wasn't supposed to be like the way he was now!

He wasn't supposed to be on the floor…worshipping some…some cape!! That was just…

'Sick…!!!' internally screamed Cielo.

'So…all dose times dat I thought…Oh my god…! He's…He's weird!!!' he mentally screamed, still petrified on the spot.

'He's treating dat…dat piece of cloth…like it was a woman!' he continued to scream within his thoughts.

"We are one…I am you and you are me…I am the best…I am a good fighter…I am the best…My cape…my blanket…My little Capey…My Capey…You're my little blanky Capey…You keep me warm during our missions."

Argilla wanted to vomit at that moment.

'Capey…!?!' she shouted internally frantically, 'That's…that's what he calls that cape!? Capey!??' she finished in utter horror and disgust.

So…the woman whom they thought shared Heat's room was…was a…cape!? So…that was why they had thought her name was "Katie"…

'Oh my God…Heat…needs help…' she thought with the sudden urge to faint.

'Not here you idiot! He could see you!' a voice within her penetrated her thoughts, sending her back to the realm of reality.

She suddenly snapped out of her daze. They needed to leave! Right now! Heat could "awaken" at any time! And they still needed to get to the garage!

Seeing that Cielo was still in shock, she repressed a strong growl from within her and there touched his arm.

Sapphire met pink and there they slowly, ever so slow and ever as careful, retreated from their positions leaving their eccentric teammate…

xxxxx

Serph looked from Argilla to Cielo and blinked, "What's wrong? You two look…troubled."

Argilla looked at Cielo and he looked at her.

Damn.

Serph was right.

They did look troubled.

'Troubled…!?' Cielo thought in total mockery of his leader's earlier choice of words, "Disturbed is more like it…" he grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Serph looked unconvinced and there Argilla decided to interject, "Come on Serph. Cielo is just a bit nervous. Come on, we have to move."

Being reminded of their mission, Serph's thoughts about Cielo vanished, "Right. Is…everyone here?"

Everyone looked around.

Heat was missing.

Argilla and Cielo snorted at that.

Now they knew where he had been disappearing to. And why.

'Oh mon…I just wish…dat I hadn't found out…' he thought as he shook his head. He had felt so…disappointed.

So that was what Heat did in order to perform so well…

Cielo's skin crawled, 'If…If dat is wat it takes to be dat strong…den…forget it…'

'I may be a little odd here and dere…but I aint nuts like him!' he shuddered at that.

"Alright. Let's go."

All heads turned to see a grinning Heat. Cielo and Argilla shuddered once more. There he was oozing with strength and confidence.

So that was where he got it.

Their eyes meandered over to the gray cloak that was draped over his shoulders and again they shuddered, "Eww…" mumbled Cielo as he forced himself to look away.

He remembered how Heat affectionately nuzzled his face against it…

"Oh my God!!! I've…I've been scarred for life…!!!" he suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs.

Cielo froze as the air had gone quiet. He slowly looked at his teammates and saw that they had all been staring at him with disbelief and curiosity.

He blushed and scratched his head, "Oh…Eheheh…Did I…just say dat out loud…?"

"What the fuck is the matter with you?! You idiot!" thundered Heat from behind him.

Cielo gritted his teeth; what was wrong!? Did he really want to know?!

Argilla bit her lip; Cielo was close to blowing the lid on this one and so, ever the nurturing one, she cut in between the conversation, "Later guys. We have to go!"

"Right…" everyone grumbled.

Whatever the problem was with Cielo could wait…

xxxxx

"So," Cielo began as he found himself seated at the mess hall once more with Argilla, "dat…dat was wat Heat did to…to get strong…?"

He heard a chuckle.

What the heck was so funny?

He looked up in total curiosity and a bit of annoyance at the giggling woman in front of him, "Eh?"

Argilla sighed as she finished her merry laugh, containing her jovial spirit, "Oh nothing. It's just that…"

"Just dat…?" Cielo prodded, waving his hand, gesturing for her to continue.

"There are people like that Cielo. There are people who do not possess their own self esteem…Hence, they draw it from something else…or someone else."

"Eeeeh?" he asked as he scratched his head; even more confused.

She chuckled again and sighed, "What I mean, is that there are many strong and talented people who are _only_ strong and talented when their confidence had been boosted by someone or something else. It might be a friend…or a family member…or a significant other." she paused here to take a breath and then continued, "When that person receives a good praise such as 'You can do it!' or 'You're the best!', their belief on their capabilities improve tenfold! That's because they believe that other person wholeheartedly; without a shred of doubt."

"Ohhh…"

"You see…those people don't believe that they are talented or strong…They need someone else to tell them that and convince them!"

"But, but…"

Argilla shook her head, "It's just that, for Heat, he found comfort in his cape. For him, that cape is special. He thinks that it's that cape that differentiates him from the rest. Somehow, he had managed to convince himself that it was the cape and not his own strength, that had given him the power to strive and succeed in his line of work."

"Which is…a mistake." she finished with a sigh; her tone that of regret.

"Why?" asked Cielo.

"Because, Heat fails to realize that…he doesn't need the cape. Not at all. He is strong and talented in his own rite; on his own. And it wasn't because of the cape. It's _him_. It's his _heart_…that made him the strongest. Not his cape…"

At that, Cielo's inquisitive mind calmed down.

"Oh…"

Argilla smiled; she understood Heat a bit better now…

But that wasn't the most important thing. There was someone else who needed to be guided…Someone else had needed to understand something…

"You know Cielo," she began and then paused.

"Huh? Wat?" Cielo asked, still curious as to the wise words that she would undoubtedly impart.

"Heat is like that…because…"

"Because…?" he repeated, his eyes widening as if he were a puppy waiting for his next doggy treat.

Argilla nodded, "He needs that cape…because…he is just insecure. He is dependent on what others think of him and how he sees himself. He sees himself as weak when he isn't…He sees himself as inadequate…when he's really the best of the best in Embryon. You see, Heat needs to realize that. When he does, he won't need that cape anymore…"

Cielo snorted as he leaned back on his chair, "Yeah right. Wid dat display back dere, I doubt dat he'd ever grow up mon. 'You're my blanky…!!!'" Cielo repeated, snorting a bit as he reenacted Heat's display, making a squeaky voice and gesturing his hands to be clasped together while he leaned his face against it. His eyes were closed and had that dreamy expression clearly imitating Heat's earlier actions.

Argilla chuckled. He was deadly accurate with his performance! She couldn't help but laugh. And he thought that Heat was immature…

When all laughter had died, Cielo spoke.

"So, does dat happen to people often?" asked Cielo, slightly afraid that he might turn out like Heat one day. He shuddered uncontrollably at that. He blinked; he felt as though he had felt an eerie and chilly wind pass by him…

Well, whereas before he had wanted to be like Heat, now, he wouldn't want to be in the same room as him for the next ten years.

'Eww…being in de same room wid someone who keep…imaginary friends?! And someone who…worships it!?' he mentally puked.

"No. Not really." chuckled Argilla, "It's more common towards children when they are still battling their insecurities. It usually disappears soon after. Heat's case…is…strange." she finished with a laugh.

Cielo laughed too; albeit nervously, "S-strange?" he repeated, "More like…creepy…ja?"

Argilla caught that and grinned, "I suppose so. But, don't worry Cielo. If you ever start to be like that, I'll bring you back to reality. Hahah…"

"Oh my! I think I just got it!" she suddenly beamed.

Cielo blinked in confusion, "Got wat?"

She then giggled, "Remember the time when you said that Heat came back a grouch from his room?"

Cielo nodded; still uncertain on where Argilla was coming from. He recalled the scenario in his head and there it all clicked, "Oooohhh!" he drawled in understanding.

"Right…!"

"Capey wasn't there…!" they said in a hearty unison.

At that, they laughed once more. Argilla rubbed her stomach affectionately as she continued to mirthfully laugh; as did Cielo.

After their laughter had diminished, somewhat, Cielo, calming himself down spoke, panting, "Yea…Capey wasn't dere…! Hahah…He was probably missing it!"

Argilla laughed again, "Yes. That briefing was a rush. He probably didn't have any time to put it on. And when he came into his room, he probably saw that Capey wasn't fit for battle." she finished with childish snickers.

Cielo wrinkled his nose, "Eww…"

Well, needless to say that what she meant by "unfit for battle" was probably the fact that Capey was probably filthy and was unwashed.

Thereby making it unusable.

"Still, it was, I think, the very first time I saw Heat without his cape…" said Argilla dreamily as she fazed out of their world, imagining her redhead teammate and then finally giggling.

Cielo smiled and shook his head, closing his eyes, "Yea mon. Dat was my first time seeing dat too. And I have a feeling dat dat would be our last…!"

Argilla looked at him and grinned, "You're right. Heat won't let that happen again…! Heheh…"

Still, it did look pretty darned weird to see Heat without his cape that day…But then again, that had been a surprise mission that she didn't even get enough time to ponder about it. Not really. No one had made a comment about that either.

And so, it was merely…forgotten over time.

But Cielo noticed didn't he? He remembered. Well, he was sharper than anyone else gave him credit for!

"Good job on remembering that Cielo." commended Argilla as she chuckled.

"Heheh…" grinned Cielo, "Nah…It's all in de day's work." he said smugly.

Like all gleeful moments, theirs was suddenly accompanied with the inevitable silence. The two sat there and gathered their own thoughts, each keeping to themselves…

And once more, the silence, after a few moments of pure contemplation was broken.

"Anyway Cielo…thanks for covering for me today…" she said as she reached out for his hand.

Cielo's sapphire eyes widened and there, he found himself extending his hand over to hers. A moment later, their hands met.

She squeezed his hand meaningfully as she continued to gaze deep within Cielo's blue eyes, "I mean it Cielo…If it weren't for you…Serph would've been…"

Cielo smiled, "It's…it's alright Argilla."

The two eliminated the contact and were engulfed in comfortable silence. This time, it was Cielo who broke it, "After all Argilla, I am one of Embryon's best mage and healer! It's no sweat sista!"

"So, dat was…Katie no?" asked Cielo convivially, teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at the pink-haired woman.

She laughed, "I suppose so. Hahah…Who would've ever thought that Katie…was a cape? Hahaha…" she trailed off, shaking her head and telling herself to calm down.

But she just couldn't help it.

There they thought that Heat was having a stowaway in his room! Well, he really was telling the truth when he said that there was no one!

"Katie…?" asked Cielo, "No! More like…"

"Capey!" they said in unison and there laughed to their hearts' contents…and up to the tolerance of their stomachs.

A moment later, all laughter ceased…and there was only silence.

Argilla smiled.

She was glad.

She was glad on both counts. She had been glad that Cielo had saved not just her but Serph as well…

If Cielo had abandoned his position as a mage…then, things would've turned out quite differently…

She didn't even want to think about it…

And more importantly, now that she had put that incident behind her, she was glad that he had understood the real content of what it was she wanted to say…

He had understood and had read in between the lines…

He had found out his true calling…

He had finally accepted his true strength and where it truly lied. He had finally understood the source of his strength…and not merely try to draw it out from something else like the way Heat did from his cape…And not from the way Cielo was doing, attempting to draw it from Heat.

She was glad…

He had accepted who he really was…and not who he was trying to be.

There, behind his cheekily smiling lips, behind his twinkling eyes, behind his child-like face, behind his carefree attitude, laid a man…

A strong and resolute young man.

And she wouldn't have him in any other way.

And the next in line for her wise words? Who else? Heat! He needed to realize that he didn't need Capey…

Oh she would convince him; in one way or another.

She grinned evilly at that.

xxxxx

Cielo had dropped his ambition of being a Heavy Warrior. Argilla was right. He had found his true calling; and this was it.

Now, more than ever, he enjoyed his work.

He found himself smiling.

And he didn't need anyone else either. He didn't need to prove his strength to anyone either. All that he needed was himself and faith in his capabilities. That was all.

As he had saved his leader and comrade that day, he had never thought that he could feel whatever it was that felt on that very fateful day. At that moment, on the battlefield, all that he felt was the overwhelming heat of the battle; that energetic surge of power from within his body.

And the funny thing was, he didn't feel inadequate within himself. He didn't feel as if it was the "wrong sort of power" like he did before. Back then he would say that such power was more suited for mages and healers while the right type of power for men were defined by sheer brute strength.

However on that day, he didn't feel that way at all.

He felt…fulfilled.

He felt accomplished at what he had done.

He may not possess Heat's extraordinary physical prowess or his zealous stamina, but for Cielo, he knew and now realized that his duty, being that of a mage and a healer, had strengths of its own.

What would happen then should Heavy Warriors fall and fail…? Who then would they turn to?

'Us.' he smirked within, 'People like me.'

Yes.

When things had gone from bad to downright ugly, it was people like him and Argilla who saved the day and came through.

He smiled then. That was true power. To be able to save your people when everything else had fallen; to be able to be victorious at the very face of defeat.

He had saved his important people. He had served and saved them; and that was all that mattered. It wasn't something that he could've done should he had abandoned his duty. It was something that only he, as Cielo the mage, could've done. Even Argilla, his fellow mage had been rendered inactive at that point in battle.

It was as if that moment had been made for him and him alone. For him…to fathom…

And then, it was there that he realized…that he had indeed found his true calling. It had always been there…but his insecure and proud self refused to listen to its calm and low voice. No. Cielo almost tuned it out, focusing instead on what he could've have had should he had become like Heat instead.

But now…all had become clear for him.

He felt happy…and he felt at ease.

This was the job for him. This was what he was meant to do. He smirked, 'And I wouldn't have in any other way…' he thought proudly.

And the most gratifying thing of all…was to feel that he was loved. The look of eternal gratitude within Argilla's pink eyes on that day…words could not express. The simple yet wholehearted words of a "thank you" from Serph…were more than enough.

It was those simple, trivial yet meaningful moments that really defined his job…and his character as an individual. To be able to draw such raw emotions and feelings from other people like the way he did with Serph and Argilla…

Aa…

Needless to say…that he had never felt as whole as he did on that day…

"No Serph, Argilla…I should be de one thanking you…" he trailed off into the wind.

And it wasn't just from them either. He smirked evilly. He had found his true calling from Heat who had unwittingly helped him. By watching and observing him, Cielo had realized that he needed not anything else in his life to give him that impetus to strive.

All that he needed was his own heart.

That was what he learnt from Heat.

He sweat-dropped. Actually, it was what Heat was doing that he learnt _not_ to do.

He sighed a bit as he chuckled, "Poor guy…"

Oh well.

He was headed towards the Strategy Room. They had another mission. Well, whatever. Time waited for no one and epiphany or no, profound life realization or no, they still had lands to conquer and battles to win.

'Besides, leader might need his butt to be saved again!' he thought with a chuckle.

He walked in and saw everyone present.

A few minutes later, they had been dismissed.

He looked over at Heat and grinned. The redhead glowered at him, "What the hell are you looking at maggot?"

Cielo shook his head, "Nothing!"

Heat glared further before growling and beginning to walk away.

Cielo grinned evilly; he just couldn't help it…The words just flew from his mouth.

"Say Heat, give my regards to Capey."

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: Yea. Well, when I was a little girl, my father had always said that a lady should always have a handkerchief in her hand. I always did manage to lose mine. So, he gave me a handkerchief that he made into that of one resembling a sock puppet. That way, I'd never part with it. I never did. LOL! I named my little imaginary friend as "Towly-Wowly" or sometimes called him "Mr. Towel"! LOL! I was four at the time. AHEM! **


End file.
